Kyros (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Kyros was a Ko-Matoran who resided on Voya Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Ko-Matoran, Kyros came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Metru Nui, where he began working in the Ko-Metru Knowledge Towers as a Scholar. For a brief period in his life, Kyros was relatively unopinionated and fair. However, he was attacked by a Nui-Rama swarm while riding a Chute. The Rahi threatened to destroy the section that Kyros was in. Fortunately - and under unclear circumstances - the Ko-Matoran was able to evade his death, though he was severely injured as a result. Karzahni Seeking medical treatment that would be considered experimental at the time, Kyros travelled to Karzahni, where he was "rebuilt". However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of him - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Ice far weaker and smaller than he had originally been. After Karzahni learnt of his own poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Kyros's original Kanohi Arthron was taken and replaced by a powerless noble Rau. Additionally, he was given a poison-tipped blade to defend himself with. Mahri Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Kyros settled in the village known as Mahri Nui. However, due to his boastful, arrogant nature, he upset a number of the village's leaders, resulting in him being forcibly evicted. Angered by this, the Ko-Matoran strengthened his view that he was more intelligent than any other Matoran on the Southern Continent and began to boast about his former status as a Ko-Metru Scholar. When Goll, a high-ranking political figure in the Continent's ruling society, was injured and created his own fortress village, Kyros decided to settle there due to its strategic location, thriving community, and for the chance to outshine the Po-Matoran. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visorak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Krennato, Iolan, Sarnii, Turas, Fiancha, Connla and even Kyros himself, though Goll tricked him into participating in order to prove his worth as his potential successor. The following day, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Kyros was one of the warriors who helped to kill the creature and was able to plant a spear in the creature's throat, which ultimately killed it. Kyros and Goll then congratulated each other, temporarily settling the hostility they had shared previously. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. Kyros later remarked how similar the structure was to a passageway to Karzahni he had once taken. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha, who had been severely wounded while fleeing, behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others strongly objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Kyros would have controlled the Element of Ice. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have natural resistance to cold temperatures. Mask and Tools Originally, Kyros wore a powerless Kanohi Arthron. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Noble Rau, which was later replaced by a Mask of Clairvoyance, which he acquired in Mahri-Nui Upon arriving in Karzahni, Kyros was given a poison-tipped blade to defend himself with. However, he has long since discarded this weapon and now carries a pair of powerless blades. Forms Quotes Trivia *Having settled in Mahri-Nui, Kyros would have been one of the many unfortunate Matoran who became trapped in the Pit and mutated by the waters in the main BIONICLE universe. Following the exodus from Mahri-Nui, Kyros was brought back to the Southern Continent, where he lived through Teridax's Reign and later migrated to Spherus Magna following the Battle of Bara Magna. *Elements of Kyros' character are based around Thomas Putnam, a real-life figure who sought to exert influence on the Massachusetts witch trials in 1692, though he was later used as a character in Arthur Miller's The Crucible and was depicted as a greedy, power-craving man who used his daughter to accuse his enemies of witchcraft in order to claim their land. His role in the village community, in both real-life and in The Crucible, as a highly respected, self-interested figure sought to exert influence on the proceedings as one of the most prosperous residents and influential church members in Salem Village. Many of his worse aspects, such as his notorious greed, were assimilated into Kyros' personality. *Due to his greedy, materialistic nature, Kyros switches both his Kanohi and his weapons every so often. The pair he carries in this current image are powerless. Consequently, he has started a small Kanohi collection of previous masks that he wore. However, much to the annoyance of his fellow villagers, he refuses to share these Kanohi with Matoran who need them. Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' See also *Kyros' Preliminary Image *Kyros' Brickshelf Gallery Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team